This invention relates to lid assemblies and, more generally, to container connectors. It is an improvement on existing devices and methods of securing lids to containers, such as trash cans, plastic storage canisters, cases or other receptacles.
Devices to secure lids to trash cans and various other containers are described in a variety of configurations. Lid anchoring attachments, leashes, securing assemblies, integrated lid/receptacle systems, fasteners, retainer straps and other lid restraining devices have been detailed.
Existing related art, in general, is subject to two manifest problems. First, devices presently used are complicated by multiple elements necessary for proper function. Even the simple inventions in this field are encumbered by plates, gaskets, reds, hinges, means to secure parts, springs, or other pieces needed to operate properly. Increasing the quantity of parts or different elements needed for operation results in greater potential for the device overall or components individually to break, wear out or otherwise need replacement. An obvious consequence of this is increased maintenance and cost to the user.
The second problem with existing related art is that devices currently available require an additional purchase of the container or receptacle itself, or at minimum, parts for attachment to a consumer's container or receptacle in addition to the device itself. This also results in higher ultimate cost to the user. The present invention is designed for use with containers or receptacles and their lids already owned and/or in current use by the user. No new purchase of the containers, receptacles or lids is required.
The present invention utilizes materials that are relatively newly commercially available. It is designed for simplicity, ease of manufacture and use, and can be installed and used on a variety of containers and receptacles already in use in homes and businesses.